Frozen North
The Frozen North connects to Pine Town in East Godra. There are a few patches of ice that are not as much puzzles as they are obstacles, because there is no reward for "solving" them, and they are not tricky in any way. The weather here is set to Hail, and the majority of wild Pokemon are ice-type. Wild Pokemon 'Outside' During the day: *Swinub Lv 30-35 40% *Delibird Lv 32-35 28% *Snover Lv 32-35 20% *Piplup Lv 33-35 10% *Cubchoo Lv 32-35 2% In the Morning: *Bergmite Lv 30-35 40% *Delibird Lv 32-35 28% *Snover Lv 32-35 20% *Piplup Lv 33-35 10% *Cubchoo Lv 32-35 2% At Night *Jynx Lv.30-34 40% *Gothita Lv.32-35 20% *Snorunt Lv.32-35 20% *Snover Lv.32-35 10% *Delibird Lv.32-35 8% *Vanillite Lv.32-35 2% 'Inside Cave' *Delibird Lv.31-34 50% *Jynx Lv.28-33 14% *Piloswine Lv.31-33 14% *Snover Lv.31-34 11% *Abomasnow Lv. 31-34 11% Trainers None Available Items * TM16 - Light Screen * TM14 - Blizzard (Northern Cave) Caves 'Northern Cave' Frozen North Cave (North) - Ice Puzzle 1.png|Ice Puzzle #1 Frozen North Cave (North) - Legendary Beasts.png|Legendary Beasts Frozen North Cave (North) - Ho-oh.png|Ho-oh There are no wild encounters here. Have a Pokémon with Fly in your party, because once you get to the ladders you can't get back out again. Three simple Ice puzzles are in this cave. One path through the second puzzle will lead to TM14 - Blizzard, and the other will lead to the third puzzle. Two ladders await the player upon completing the third puzzle in two ways. One leads down to the B1F where the Suicune, Entei, and Raikou stand. They will immediately flee when the player sees them and will then roam. The other ladder leads to the peak of the mountain where Ho-oh is. The player can battle Ho-oh, but be wary, as it is level 50. Good tips for capturing Ho-Oh painlessly: Get 10 ultra balls, more if you're cautious. Train up a Wash Rotom and a Snorlax to lvl 30 at least, and put Rotom out front. Save before the ladder up. When you start battling, parafusion (Thunder Wave and Confuse Ray, in that order) and then Volt Switch to Snorlax. Snorlax comes with Leftovers, so he won't take damage from the hail, it'll heal him back what he loses. Hope and pray that Arceus loves you and the Ho-Oh only gets off the first Sacred Fire on the Rotom, and between the hail, paralyzing, and confusion, it manages to get itself to 10% HP. The ultra balls won't capture it until 10% HP most likely, but when it's looking like one more hit from himself+hail will do him in, start chucking ultra balls. Better safe than sorry! 'Southern Cave' This cave has no way to advance through to the other side as of v19, but has wild encounters. The player is unable to walk farther up than the stairs of any of the platforms. Delibird, Jynx, Glalie, Gothorita, and Piloswine can be found here. Category:East Godra Category:Landmark Category:Location